


Here

by icannotevenhhh



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Bc lots of teens have sex, Consent, Dancing in the Rain, I talk about it more in the notes, I'm not trying to sexualize them tho!, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Canon, Ricky's dad is a BITCH and left his mom, Underage Smoking, it's hinted that they do the nasty, mentions of abuse, mentions of hunger, mentions of poverty, pining jacob, ricky with a tongue piercing, teens being young and stupid and gay, the average age of virginity loss for men in America is 16.9, theyre still kids even though they're teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotevenhhh/pseuds/icannotevenhhh
Summary: "...Just think about it. Stars are billions of years old, right? And fuck knows how far away they are. They're like...like time travelers, sorta, because some of them are dead or dying or even being born and we can't even tell."





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am in no way attempting to sexualize or fetishize Ricky or Jacob! I only want to portray accurate teen experiences. The sex in this fic is entirely consensual and not described at all, only hinted at. It is not the focus of this fic, and I do not want it to be interpreted as such. Please keep this in mind when reading.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way: ENJOY!

Jacob didn't consider himself a rebellious kid. No one did. Well, aside from his Dad, who liked to believe that Jacob was some sort of bad boy who drank and partied and got lots of girls. 

Which wasn't true at all, but still.

No, Jacob didn't consider himself to be rebellious. He almost never left the house, usually only leaving to go to school or work. He did his homework, got his projects turned in on time, got straight A's. His clothes were loose-fitting and comfortable, never flashy or revealing. He was one of those kids that still had a curfew—he was to be in bed by 9:30 PM—and abided by it strictly—though sometimes he stayed up and played mmo's on his laptop. All in all, he was a good kid, and generally did as his parents said: he never smoked; never had sex; and never snuck a beer. 

How the hell Jacob managed to fall for Ricky Pickering was beyond him.

Maybe it was the fact that Ricky _was_ rebellious. He did all of the things that Jacob was never brave enough to do. He did things that Jacob only fantasized about when he was sleepless; an idea of what he'd be like if he broke out of his shell. 

Ricky went to parties, crazy ones, the kind with booze and pounding music and illegal fireworks and decisions you'd regret in the morning. He smoked weed, cigarettes, and chewed tobacco, though Jacob suspected he'd tried every drug Jacob could name at least once. He drank hard liquor and got into fistfights with guys twice as drunk as he was. 

Jacob would be surprised if Ricky even knew what the word 'curfew' meant. Ricky constantly stayed out all night, and it wasn't unusual for him to go missing for a day or two; though it worried his poor mother to death. And he cared even less about school then he cared about getting home; he was constantly making a fuss and was known for getting high behind the gym. The only reason he hadn't gotten kicked out yet was because Jacob let him copy his homework. 

Ricky cussed like a sailor, laughed in the face of danger, and lived his life exactly how he wanted to. Ricky was tough, in a sly yet bold way that reminded Jacob of an alley cat. 

But that wasn't all. 

Maybe Jacob liked him because under all of that, he knew that Ricky was a scared, broken kid, who loved fiercely and had gotten the pieces of his already-broken heart shattered every time he patched them back together. He knew that Ricky just wanted someone to look past what he had done in the past, someone to see that he wasn't such a bad guy. 

Jacob could see it. There were moments, moments when they were alone together in a beaten-up Crown Vic and Ricky didn't have to care about what people thought. Jacob liked those moments better than any party he'd ever been to. A laugh at a dumb pun, a smile, the hug he'd given Jacob when he'd payed for Ricky's meds last December. 

Maybe Jacob liked him because he had opened up. Ricky's dad was rotten and selfish, Jacob knew, because Ricky and his mom had the scars to prove it. He had ran off with some young blonde when Ricky was only six, leaving him alone with his mom. 

María Gutierrez was a kind woman, with sparkling eyes and dimples, beautiful even though she had worry lines, greying hair, and vitiligo spots on her hands. But even though she was kind and smart, the world was cruel to her and Ricky. She had tried all she could to provide for her son, scrambling to find a good job—but without a college degree, she could only manage to be a waitress. They barely had enough to eat, and Jacob remembered a particularly rough patch about a few months back when he could see Ricky's ribs through his shirt. 

All things accounted for, Jacob was seriously crushing on him. 

Which was kinda awkward, considering Ricky was way out of his league, but whatever. Here he was, sitting on the hood of Ricky's car in the middle of the woods, watching the stars.

"Stars are cool."

Ricky smiled, taking a puff from his cigarette and blowing the smoke from his nose. The soft moonlight made his face glow in a way that made Jacob's heart do backflips. "Of course _you'd_ think that."

Jacob shifted closer to Ricky, bumping his shoulder. "No, dude, I'm serious!"

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, they're cool. If your definition of cool is sparkly and useless."

Jacob laughed. "...Just think about it. Stars are billions of years old, right? And fuck knows how far away they are. They're like...like time travelers, sorta, because some of them are dead or dying or even being born and we can't even tell." 

Ricky was quiet for a moment.

"Fuck, dude, that's some deep shit."

Jacob laughed again, louder this time. Ricky joined in, laughing for real, not using the half-chuckle he did in public to hide the fact that he snorts. When their laughter faded, Jacob found himself lost in Ricky's eyes, their color a deep brown that shone honey golden in the light. 

Suddenly, something shifted between them, something odd blooming in the air, and Jacob was fairly certain he wasn't the only one who noticed. 

Ricky turned away, clearing his throat. Jacob's gaze momentarily flicked back to the stars before he closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest awkwardly. 

After a few moments of silence, he heard Ricky sit up. "Dude, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Water."

Jacob's reply was cut off before it began by a drop of water on his cheek. Then another on his forehead. He sat up, blinking up at the sky. Thick rainclouds had rolled in, blanketing the stars and obscuring them from view. 

"Yeah, I felt it. I think it's gonna-"

Jacob was cut off once more by a shower of rain, spattering him in water. He hopped off the hood of his car and was about to get in when Ricky grabbed his arm. 

"No, wait." 

Jacob looked back to Ricky, who blushed at the attention.

"Dance with me."

"...Dance?"

"Yeah."

"In the rain?"

"Yeah"

"With you?"

Ricky scowled and looked away, his blush growing darker. Jacob could practically see him beginning to build his walls back up. "Never mind, whatever. It's a dumb idea anyway-"

"No, no! I want to!"

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah! I mean, I've never like, purposefully been out in the rain before-"

"Dude. You've never _lived_."

"Fuck y-"

Jacob was cut off by Ricky dragging him away from the car, swinging him around and kicking water at him, laughing. The rain began to pour down harder, pelting Jacob's back and face as he splashed Ricky back, dancing in the rain with him to the song of the raindrops hitting the ground. They danced and splashed and laughed until they were soaked and chilled to the bone, hearts pounding from the thrill of teenaged carelessness, the new and strange connection between them leaving them both high and grinning. 

Jacob shivered, reality beginning to catch up to him. "It's cold." 

Ricky ran his fingers through his rain-soaked hair, and Jacob fell in love with him a little bit. "Yeah. Wanna go hang in the car?" 

Jacob nodded, and they both jogged back to the car, Ricky swinging into the driver's seat and Jacob sitting shotgun. A few drops of water got in through the cracks in the windows, but Jacob didn't mind. He was breathless, his skin buzzing in the places that Ricky had touched him. He looked over to him, grinning. 

"That was fun."

"Yeah...You're a bad dancer, Portman."

Jacob's grin grew wider. "Never said I was a good one." 

Ricky laughed, tugging his wet shirt over his head and tossing it into the back seat. Jacob's heart almost shot out of his chest. He swallowed, pretending not to care; pretending not to notice how residue drops of water slowly trailed down Ricky's chest, glittering and taunting him. It was barely light enough to see, but Jacob could feel Ricky's eyes on him. 

"Something wrong?" 

Jacob swallowed. "N-No, I'm fine. Everything's cool."

"You sure?" 

Ricky turned to face Jacob.

"Yep," Jacob said awkwardly, popping the p.

Ricky was silent for a moment before he reached out, turning Jacob's face to look at him. Their noses brushed. Jacob could feel Ricky's gentle breath on his lips. His eyes slid shut.

And suddenly...it happened.

Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as their lips fit together, a bit messily and inexperienced on Jacob's side. He shifted closer to Ricky, draping his arms over his shoulders. He could taste rainwater on his lips. Ricky pulled Jacob closer, shooting electricity up his spine as his hands slid down Jacob's back and to his hips. And just like that, Ricky pulled away, their gentle breathing and the heavy rain the only sounds that broke the silence. 

Almost impulsively, Jacob pulled Ricky back into another kiss, much less hesitant this time. Ricky's hands trailed over Jacob's hips and to his thighs, brushing up ever so slightly under his shirt. Jacob shivered, leaning closer to Ricky and gently carding his fingers through his hair. His face heated up when he felt Ricky's tongue gently brush up against his lips, shyly parting them in response, and—holy _shit_ , was that a tongue piercing? 

Jacob slid into Ricky's lap, gently tugging at his hair and shuddering at the quiet groan he heard in response. Ricky's hands trailed further up his shirt, running up and down his sides. Jacob didn't even have time to be self conscious about the slight pudge around his torso before Ricky was tugging his shirt off, quickly pulling him close to kiss the corner of his mouth and down his neck.

"Is this okay?" 

Jacob shivered at the hoarseness in Ricky's voice. He closed his eyes, sliding his arms under Ricky's and to his upper back, pulling him closer.

"Yeah."

"Can we keep going?"

"...Yeah."

\---

Ricky glanced over to the sleeping boy in his passenger seat, softly snoring and curled up in his leather jacket. He shifted, exposing his neck, and Ricky couldn't help but stare at the dark hickey he had left just below the boy's jaw. Just looking at him now—while he was so vulnerable, after they had been so intimate—made Ricky's chest go fuzzy and warm. He liked the feeling of being with Jacob. He _liked_ Jacob, he realized, and also realized that he _liked_ to like Jacob. It made him feel more complete.

The rain outside had slowed to a light shower, Ricky noticed, letting smoke curl from his lips. He glanced one more time to the boy sleeping in his passenger seat before starting the car, deciding to take Jacob home with him.

He didn't know that Jacob would disappear in a month. He didn't know that he'd be devastated, drinking and smoking anything he could get his hands on to drive away the pain.

But that was okay.

Because right now, Jacob was still here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to James for doing a SHIT ton of proofing for me! I owe you lots of M&Ms with the blue ones taken out djdkdkfkfl


End file.
